Itachi and Sasuke are writing letters xD
by Shiley
Summary: This is my first fanfiction EVER, so please be nice :( Itachi and Sasuke are writing letters to each other. ItaSasu in the end. Don't like this pairing? Then please don't read it.


Well, here is my first try on writing a fanfiction. It's ItaSasu because I really love this pairing with all my heart. I'm sorry for my bad English, it's not my mothertongue.

* * *

My foolish little brother,

do you really want to know why I killed them?

Well, the time has come to tell you the truth.

I did it because I had to! I wanted to protect you!

/Itachi

_Why should I believe you?_

_Stop lying to me, Itachi. I want to know the truth._

_If you wanted to protect me, why did you have to kill them?_

_Explain if you can._

_/Sasuke_

You really think I would lie to you right now?

Now, that I decided to tell you the truth?

It was a mission the hokage gave me.

I'm not lying, believe me.

/Itachi

_That makes no sense!_

_If it really was a mission from the hokage,_

_then you would have killed me too!_

_Why didn't you?_

_It wouldn't have hurt as much as it does now…_

_/Sasuke_

Foolish little brother!

It was you for whom I was ready to give up my life.

You're everything to me.

I love you with all my heart.

Don't you understand?

All I want is to be with you.

I wish you could forgive me for what I did.

And if I you won't forgive me, then come and kill me.

I can't be without you anymore.

/Itachi

_I will never forgive you!_

_Don't you know how much you hurt me?_

_What you did to me?_

_You don't understand anything._

_I will never stop hating you, let alone forgive you._

_/Sasuke_

Then hate me.

Hate me until there is nothing else in your heart and you can only think of me.

Hate me with the same passion with which I love you.

Otherwise, I will never die through your hands.

/Itachi

_How can I really hate you when a part of me still loves you?_

_How can I really hate you when you are my brother?_

_Despite everything you did, you're still my brother, a part of me._

_You're all I have left._

_All the pain you caused me is nothing compared to the pain I would suffer if you would die._

_Therefore I ask you to stay with me and don't leave me anymore!_

_Be there for me! As a brother and friend, but also as a lover…_

_/Sasuke_

My dearly beloved brother,

I'm everything for you what you want me to be!

You took my heart, you can have the rest of me too!

Just see me as a human and not as the monster that wiped out our clan!

You and me, we are similar.

We are ready to do anything to achieve our goals, even if something stands in our way.

You are the only obstacle I could never overcome.

/Itachi

_You've taken my family and my heart._

_What is left now, shall no longer stand in our way._

_It's not worthy to stop you from loving me._

_What you see now is merely a shadow of myself._

_And this shadow belongs to you._

_/Sasuke_

My foolish little brother!

Your shadow?

What have I done?

It brings tears to my eyes!

Has my love really destroyed you?

I loved my little brother and did everything to protect him.

Did I destroy you through that?

How shall I live with that knowledge, my dear?

/Itachi

_I'm not worthy of your tears._

_Too long I've been blind._

_Blind to what I really feel for you._

_I could never hate you, because I love you above all!_

_No matter what you have done, I still love you!_

_Even if our love will never be allowed, there is still a glimmer of hope._

_So they must all die._

_All those who dare to get in our way._

_/Sasuke_

Oh my sweet Sasuke,

of course you are worthy of my tears!

Maybe I'm not worthy of crying them, but you, my dear, are more worth than my life!

And if you want to go this path, then I choose it too.

For you, my love, I'll destroy everything that wants to seperate us!

/Itachi

_So be it!_

_Anyone who dares to get in our way shall die._

_Let us judge them and live together!_

_Nothing and no one can separate us anymore._

_/Sasuke_

The judged condem others! What an irony!

But you're right. Let us walk this path together!

We can do it! Just the two of us!

And no one shall deny us that!

/Itachi


End file.
